Townsville
Townsville is a fictional American city located in North Carolina, and the main setting of The Powerpuff Girls. The Narrator always opens each episode with the phrase: "The City of Townsville..." Despite its name however, Townsville is in fact a city. Townsville is practically a beautiful place, fills with clean air, home of super heroines, sharing and people who are so friendly and very nice to The Powerpuff Girls and Professor Utonium. City skyline The city skyline is the opening scene of mostly every episode. Exceptional episode openings include the Citiesville skyline in "Town and Out," the Citiesburg skyline in a Freedom Gal comic at the start of "Super Zeroes," and the Farmsville area in "Beat Your Greens." City fame This city is most famous for an active volcano (which would later become the base for Mojo Jojo's observatory). The city is also famous for crime rates, giant monster attacks, day-savings, and taffy. Other city features * Townsville Park is where people, young and old, read books, play games, and have a good time. The park is also home to Mojo Jojo, who lives in his lair atop a volcano. * Townsville's forest is home to precious little woodland creatures, and it is also home to the now-honorary member of the Powerpuff Girls, Bullet (he has been introduced in "Stray Bullet"). It is also the home to villain Fuzzy Lumpkins. * Townsville can be seen as an amalgam of Los Angeles, CA, New York, NY and Seattle, WA. Locations *The Powerpuff Girls and Profesor Utonium's house *Townsville Hall *Mojo Jojo's Lab *Townsville's Old Magic Theater *Pokey Oaks Kindergarten *Townsville Park *Townsville Volcano Gallery The City of Townsville night.jpg|The City of Townsville at night. tumblr_ltwowk20sz1qgqigd.png|Raining in the City of Townsville ggggggg.png|The City of Townsville in The Powerpuff Girls (2016) city of townsville night 2016.png|The City of Townsville at night in The Powerpuff Girls (2016) email picture.jpg|this picture is from google and Sonic Pablo saved this picture for you, the powerpuff girls|link=google.com Trivia *In the first half of Season 1, the city backdrop was yellow. In the second half in Season 1 through Season 3, the backdrop was blue. And from the movie until the show finished its run, the city backdrop was a neon blue and white mixture. *The coordinates of Townsville are fictionally given as 32°N by 212°W in season 4, episode 4: Him Diddle Riddle. 212°W does not actually exist, as lines of longitude only increase numerically from the Prime Meridian in either the east or west direction until they meet at 180°. If however, 212°W is assumed to be reached by traveling west from the Prime Meridian and then going past the 180th meridian, it would correspond to 148°E. This set of coordinates in real life would place Townsville in the Pacific Ocean, several hundred kilometers southeast of Japan. *In the dub of Powerpuff Girls Z, Townsville is renamed New Townsville(in the original show it is just Tokyo). *Townsville is also the name of two other cities which actually exist in two different parts of the world: Townsville, North Carolina, United States and Townsville, Queensland, Australia. Both of those cities should not be confused with their fictional Powerpuff Girls counterpart. Category:Locations Category:Townsville Category:Article stubs Category:Places